


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】As we are

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福的关系从来没亲密友好过——他们真正意义上地憎恨对方。但是，在巫师大战之后，他们对彼此有了新的认识，并希望摒弃前嫌。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484915) by MoonytheMarauder1. 



哈利·詹姆·波特无措地用手指穿过头发，显然没意识到这让他黑色的头发更乱了。他绝望地四处张望着，寻找一团明亮的发色，可眼下根本找不到。

哈利不停地咒骂自己。这比面对伏地魔的状况更为糟糕——他弄丢了他的教子！如果莱姆斯和唐克斯还在世的话，他真不知道他俩会对他说什么——或者当他到家后，安多米达还会怎么说他。

他焦急地挤进对角巷最繁华的街道，心烦意乱：“泰迪？”他大叫道：“泰迪，你在哪里？？？！！！”

他之前只是为一位疲惫不堪的女人扶了一下门，就在那么短暂的时间内，泰迪就从他身边消失了。哈利完全不知道该从哪个地方开始寻找，他肯定不会走太远的，但是万一呢？

“波特！梅林的胡子。波特，停下！！”

哈利停下脚步，在街上搜寻着喊他名字的人。他绿色的眼睛落在一个又高又瘦的男人身上，他正笨拙地领着一个小男孩。一个小男孩，哈利意识到，有着蓝绿色的头发。

“泰迪！”他如释重负地喊道，冲了过去，把咯咯笑着的男孩抱起来，紧紧地搂在胸前：“梅林啊，泰迪，你不能就这样跑开，你把我吓坏了！”

四岁大的泰迪羞怯地看着他：“我很抱歉，哈利。”

哈利点了点头，决定稍后要好好教训他一顿，然后转身感谢找到他的人：“非常感谢你找到他。我怎么能——”看向那人的脸后，他结结巴巴地说，并向后退了一步：“马尔福。”

“波特。”马尔福生硬地打了个招呼。

哈利警惕地看着他的老同学，巫师大战过去之后的四年里，他只在魔法部看见过马尔福几次，也不知道在和平时期对方过的如何。德拉科的头发比上学时要长了一些，而且哈利还注意到尽管天气炎热，他还是穿了一件长袖衬衫——无疑是为了遮盖他左前臂上印记的黑魔标记。

他用小臂托着泰迪，让泰迪坐着更舒适些，然后伸出手：“那么，谢谢你找到他，马尔福。我着急的都快疯掉了。”

德拉科灰色的眼睛也与学生时期不同了，他刚刚意识到：也许有些悲伤，但更明亮。它们令人着迷。

德拉科厌恶地握了握他的手：“我看见他在福斯科那里。我知道他是谁——他的母亲是我的一位亲戚，他告诉我他是和你一起来的。”

哈利点点头，推了推眼镜：“确实，是的，我都忘了你和唐克斯…当然，你从未见过她。”

“是啊。”德拉科温柔地回答道：“我从来没见过她。”

哈利清了清嗓子：“很遗憾。额，我该把泰迪带回家了，周末他会到他祖母那里，当她来接他时，我得把房子收拾好。”

德拉科歪了下头，尖下巴向右翘起：“韦斯莱不帮你吗？”

哈利疑惑地看着他：“罗恩？不，他和赫敏在度假。”

德拉科翻了翻眼睛，嘴角出现熟悉的假笑：“我意思是他妹妹。”

“为什么——”哈利笑着打断了他的话：“噢，金妮和我没有…我们分手一段时间了。well就她的工作而言——异地恋是没法长久的。”

“我明白了。”德拉科似乎很不舒服：“我对此表示遗憾，波特。”

哈利耸耸肩：“我想，过去的就让它过去吧。回头见，马尔福。如果我能做些什么来报答你把泰迪带回来给我，就猫我。”

他没有等待对方的回应，而是迅速离开了这位前食死徒。也许这不公平，但哈利认为他是在帮他们俩的忙：他们在学校时的关系可不怎么好。

他摇了摇头，对自己现在愤怒的情绪感到沮丧。因为他提到了金妮，他坚定地对自己说，你只是想念身边有亲密的人的感觉，而这是一个痛苦的话题。

但不知何故，这感觉一点也不真实。


	2. Chapter 2

又过了一个星期，哈利才再次见到德拉科。泰迪在安多米达那里，所以他趁这个机会在破釜酒吧喝酒。他喝了一大口火焰威士忌，酒液顺着他的喉咙缓缓流下时，灼烧感使他不由地畏缩起来。

他的右手紧握着瓶身，这显得他手上的疤痕更清晰了：“我不可以说谎。”他仍旧记得被迫写下这句话的那天，再次想起与战争无关的任何残忍的行为都是件很奇怪的事，但是，证据却深深地印刻在了他的肉体上。

他平常并不怎么在意他的标记——他已经习惯了——但今天，那条标记却引起了他的共鸣。他在欺骗自己吗？自从他上星期和德拉科见面以来，一直有什么事困扰着他。他开始更多地盯着镜子里自己的倒影，绿色的眼睛盯着右肩上的灵魂伴侣标记。当然，这些话每天都在变，这取决于他的灵魂伴侣说了什么。每天一句话——这是他唯一能找到命中注定的灵魂伴侣的线索。

远远不够。

而今天，这句话是这样写的：“你永远无法知道像我这样被人恨是什么滋味。”

不用说，这听起来他的灵魂伴侣将会度过一个不怎么愉快的一天。

哈利被一阵尖叫惊扰。他快速地站起来，“砰”的一声放下酒瓶，冲出门查看——旧习难改。

一群人聚集在街区的角落里——当然是巫师那一边。哈利从人群中挤了过去，想看看是怎么回事。当他靠近中心的时候，他能分辨出更多大声喊出的话，所有这些话都满怀仇恨和恶意，哈利希望他再也不要听到这些话了。被那些暴民围起来的是德拉科，他僵硬地站着，脸涨得通红，金色的头发乱糟糟的。

“我不想引起任何麻烦，”他说：“你们都可以离开了，我只想购物就像——”

“但你和我们其他人不一样，对吧？！”一个女人冲他喊道：“你是他们中的一员，你在我孩子身边，我感到很不舒服——”

“嘿！”哈利大声喊道，每个人都转过身看着他，引起了更多的注意和喃喃自语：“天呐，那是哈利·波特！”

他站到德拉科身前，瞪着那些聚集的人群：“能离开他，行吗？他没做错任何事，你们就这样走开，好吗？”

“那是马尔福！”某个近处的人尖叫出声：“众所周知他们家都是食死徒！！”

人们不由的发抖，哈利意识到他们眼中流出往日的恐惧。但是，该死的，已经没有战争了。他不会让他们表现得像战争没结束一样。

“战争结束了，”哈利清楚地开口道：“我知道仍有一些人对此不满，但魔法部已经做得非常彻底了——所有能构成真正威胁的食死徒都被扔进阿兹卡班了。难道你意思魔法部不把你的安全当回事吗？”

没人吭气，所以哈利继续说。

“他已经被魔法部澄清了，如果你说你从来没有被迫去做你后悔的事，那你就是在撒谎。继续你要来这里做的事，然后回家，没必要这样。”

大多数人匆匆离去，但也有一些人不情愿地离开，满腹牢骚。哈利一直陪在德拉科身边，直到他们全都消失，然后他转向斯莱特林。

“额——你还好吗，马尔福？”

德拉科喘着粗气，他灰色的眼睛愤怒地看着哈利，但眼睛里闪烁着别的东西——几乎像是恐惧。

“我已经控制住局面了，”他厉声说道：“你就这么喜欢扮演英雄的角色吗，波特？那么，我要告诉你，我不需要你的拯救！”

哈利立刻竖起全身刺，恼怒地回击：“我只是想帮忙，他们越界了。”

“你才越界了！！”

“对不起，你宁愿让他们把你撕成碎片吗？下次我会给你这个机会的！！”这是典型的马尔福——把本来可以以一句“谢谢”结尾的事情变成一场巨大的争吵。但是，哈利对自己承认，他以前就知道，容忍这种伤害，不是一件容易的事。他叹了口气：“听着，马尔福，我就是不喜欢这种事。我知道让人议论是什么…五年级的生活对我来说很糟糕，我不想重复。”

德拉科眼睛闪烁着：“别假装很了解我似的，波特。你…你永远不会明白——”

哈利把手举到空中：“说实话，马尔福，你真的相信你是唯一一个觉得自己像个局外人的人吗？你整个学生生涯都在让人有这种感觉！”

这真是个不太光彩、高尚的回击，哈利了解这个。但是他想起来每次他和某人偶遇时那些怒气、赫敏流下的眼泪以及罗恩憋在心里的怒火…如果这样能让这个人感同身受的话，那么就这么办吧。

德拉科的声音因愤怒而颤抖：“你怎么敢拿自己跟我做对比，波特。你永远无法知道像我这样被人恨是什么滋味。”

血液猛地涌上哈利的脸颊，他完全张口结舌了，他的心开始狂跳，惊慌失措。

“你——你刚刚说…”

德拉科从他身边离开一点儿：“我希望我的是…不正确的。”

两人面面相觑了一会儿。

“你的什么…说？”哈利终于嘶哑地问出口。

德拉科看向别处：“”没必要这样。”我想也许…但如果我刚才说的是你的…”

他的声音越来越小，显然很不自在。

哈利盯着他看了很久。这个人在学校的七年里几乎无情地欺辱他和他的朋友，加入了杀害他父母和无数其他人的凶手的行列，也绝不会在这辈子说出一声“谢谢”。他竟然是哈利命中注定要深爱的那个人——那谁又命中注定要爱他呢？

但是…哈利的思绪又回到了他在马尔福庄园的短暂拜访，当时德拉科坚持说，巡逻队抓的不是哈利。他认出了他——怎么可能不认得呢？但他仍然试图保护他。纳西莎·马尔福在禁林中也做了同样的事。

也许他有可取之处，也许他只是还没被允许看到德拉科的另一面。

他抓住德拉科的胳膊，把袖子往上推，从口袋里掏出一支麻瓜记号笔。他无视斯莱特林的抗议和手臂上难看的黑魔标记，草草写下了地址。

“我现在必须去接泰迪，”他告诉他：“但我想看看明天是否还会发生同样的事情，无论如何这都必须停止。”

德拉科还没来得及说什么，哈利就走开几步，然后幻影显形。

他在安多米达的家门口，但在敲门之前，他靠在墙壁上，试图平复心跳。他不知道事情会怎样发展，但他内心深处想试一试。如果马尔福还是个让人无法忍受的混蛋，well，他本来就那样，难道不是吗？

他对他的教子强颜欢笑，希望安多米达没有看穿他。他不知道该如何告诉她，她的侄子是他的灵魂伴侣。

那将会是一场地狱般的谈话。


	3. Chapter 3

敲门声在早晨7点钟响起，哈利正在给泰迪做早餐，他匆匆走到公寓门口，一时间忘记了前一天邀请的约定。

当他看到是德拉科站在门口时，他的胃沉沉地坠了下去。尽管如此，他依旧邀请他进了房间。

“额…我希望你别介意泰迪在这里，刚好轮到我照顾他了。”

德拉科看上去非常不自在，他瞥了一眼坐在厨房桌子上看着他们说话的小男孩：“我不介意。”

哈利把水壶放在灶台上，不知道还能做什么。他比以往任何时候都希望有人能打破尴尬，但就是没有。

哈利抱起泰迪，开始在厨房里忙忙碌碌，小男孩的重量给了他一点安慰。

“你看到你的印记了吗?”哈利问，没有回头。

德拉科的声音听起来很奇怪：“你已经说过了。”

哈利皱起眉头：“噢，我想这不是侥幸吧。”

德拉科叹了口气：“不幸”。

两人又对视了一会儿。

“我该走了，波特，”德拉科突然说：“我不应该在这里，这不会有任何——”

“不，不要，”哈利慌忙说，他自己也吃了一惊：“这是有原因的，我想知道这是怎么回事。难道你不想…试一试吗?”

德拉科沉默了很久。最后，他终于开口，说:“我想要什么并不重要，波特。一直都有“应该做”和“不应该做”法则，而这个看起来像是该选择后者。”

哈利把泰迪放在地上：“这不是强迫你，或者必须有个协议什么的，没有人会因为你的选择而控告或怪罪你。”

他不知道为什么要这么努力地争取，他只是知道他想感受下那种感觉——像大多数人感受到的那样——全然付出的爱。也许是因为德思礼一家一直以来冷冰冰、厌恶的态度，但他最想要的还是它，既然老天显示德拉科可以做到这点，但哈利现在不能回复他那样的爱，但他想知道是否有一天，他可以欣然交出自己的心。

但那天德拉科离开了。

然后他又回来了。

如果能对这俩人的“现状”描述的话——他们的关系很奇怪：德拉科每周会来一到两次，总是事先不打招呼，两人会在一起待上几个小时。有时他们只是静静地坐着看电视。如果氛围越来越尴尬时，哈利就会对德拉科喋喋不休地谈论魁地奇。有时，他们会进行坦诚的对话，而这些对话是他们永远不敢告诉别人的。他们经常为大事小事而争吵。直到过了三个月，他们才互相直呼其名。

有一次，他们坐在哈利的公寓里，一言不发。德拉科在摆弄他的袖子，哈利则假装在看书。他确信他不是在戏谑另一个人，但德拉科并没有责备他。

“波——哈利？”

哈利抬起头，眼镜有些许滑落：“怎么了？”

“我一直在想…”他盯着哈利的书，那是一本关于黑魔法防御术的书——哈利家大部分书都是关于这个内容：“你为什么要当一名傲罗呢？难道你不想远离战争吗？”

哈利慢慢地放下书，考虑着自己的选择。他可以把这个问题撇在一边，也可以直截了当地说这不关德拉科的事。但他知道，另一个人问这个问题只是为了卸下防备，而哈利·波特从不袭击一个卸下防备的人。

“我想我摆脱不了它，”他不厚道地笑了：“这么长时间以来，这是我生命中最重要的一部分，你知道吗？与那些想剥夺他人权利的人战斗，与那些想伤害我所关心的人战斗…这就是我能实现这一想法的途径。我想，成为一名傲罗是有意义的。”

德拉科沉默了。哈利清了清嗓子：“战争是一场噩梦，是吧？”

德拉科战栗着，他侧身面对着哈利：“直到…直到我不得不参与进来，我才真正明白，”他低声说。“我曾经恨他们——那些麻瓜出身的人——因为我应该恨他们。我一直认为他们是微不足道的人。”他唾弃自己：“但我不知道这种仇恨会驱使人们去做出什么行为…这不是我认为我可以弥补的事情，这不是我…我…我为之自豪的一部分。”

哈利犹豫了好一会儿，最后把手搭在德拉科的肩上：“但你现在已经想明白了，”他指出：“你并没有盲目下去，说实话，我觉得这是好事。”

德拉科终于抬起头来看着他，灰色的眼睛里充满了不安：“你不知道我做了什么，”他的呼吸加快了：“那些不可原谅——“

“我也施咒过，”哈利承认：“有时候并没有太多选择。”

“你能原谅我吗?”德拉科探身向前问道：“我曾经所做的一切，你能原谅吗？”

哈利稍微离开了一点，仔细地琢磨着他将要说出的话：“没有…至少现在还没有，”他诚实地说：“但如果你能证明，从长远来看，你已经改变了——或者你的行为能表现得更好——那么我想我也能做到原谅。”

德拉科点点头，目光若有所思：“那天晚上你为什么在有求必应屋里救我？”他轻声问道：“我们到那儿是杀你的。”

哈利吓了一跳：“好吧，我总不能让你活活烧死吧，是不是？”他转过身去，在客人的注视下显得局促不安：“我不杀人，我不知道。对我来说，你从来就不是一个真正的食死徒，也许是我讨厌的人，但仍然是我的同学。”

德拉科倾身向前：“你现在还恨我吗？”

哈利把头歪向一边，沉思着：“我…我不知道。大多数情况下，你只是让我很困惑。”

德拉科疲惫地笑了笑，哈利吃惊地意识到，这是他第一次看到他脸上露出真正的笑容。那个金发男人靠在靠垫上：“我可以接受。”


	4. Chapter 4

某一天，德拉科像往常一样走进公寓，但哈利没有像往常那样迎接他。他听到另一个人走过来，但依旧盯着手中捧着的相册。

德拉科站在哈利身边，犹豫了一会儿，然后才坐到哈利身边。

“哈利，”他慢慢地说：“怎么了？”

哈利感到心中涌起一阵愤怒：“你在乎什么？”他粗声粗气地问：“我的家庭对你来说一文不值。”

德拉科退缩了，但哈利不在乎。他们一直在关于“德拉科明显偏向纯血统”这一话题上打太极，还有什么日子比小天狼星死的那天更适合面对这个问题呢？

小天狼星能够脱离他家庭对他的影响，也许德拉科也可以。或者，他们的谈话可能会危及他们迄今为止对彼此最微弱的感情。

“我——我——不是说，”德拉科结结巴巴地说：“我不认为他们一文不值…他们是人，我知道，我只是——”

哈利闭上了眼睛。他的情感外露的太多了。他仍然清楚地记得小天狼星穿过那扇拱门，以及他慢慢倒下死去时瞪大的眼睛…失去小天狼星是他所经历过的最痛苦的事情之一。德拉科真的了解那种痛苦是什么感觉吗？

“你认为他们比某个纯种家庭更好吗？”哈利严厉地打断他的话。在学校里，他会以引起德拉科的恐慌为乐，但从那以后，他们之间发生了很大的变化。现在，在此刻，他只是很生气。他想知道真相，因为任何说他所爱着的是“肮脏”的人…那么他再也不会爱他们了。

有时，他诅咒自己肩膀上的文字，更甚于额头上闪电形的伤疤。

“不！”德拉科的声音很大，显然不像个马尔福。哈利终于抬起头来，吃惊地看着他：“不，我不这么认为，也许曾经我有。但这是我几个月来一直想告诉你的，你这个混蛋！我不知道自己在犹豫什么。”

他平常苍白的脸涨成了深粉红色，他的双拳紧握在深蓝色布料的长袍上。他微微颤抖着，哈利的心在胸口跳得更快了。

“我很抱歉我过去说了你家人的事。真的,我是。但直到我看到这一切，我才意识到它有多可怕——直到我不得不在我的道德和家庭之间做出选择。我想我从来没有选择过。但我在那场战争中学到，没有人能免受他的伤害，即使你是他的追随者。我当时的感觉和他们完全一样。因为我和他们一样害怕。”

德拉科双手抱头，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。他的手指抓着头发，喘着粗气：“我只是害怕。我不能像你一样勇敢，我就是不能。它是不存在的，尤其在我这里。我想和你在一起，不是因为我们注定是恋人，而是因为这种感觉很好。但我从不允许跟随自己的情感，我不知道如何帮助你。我找不到任何答案，我需要你告诉我如何找到答案。”

哈利说不出话来，他感到胸口一阵奇怪的悸动，他意识到为了看到德拉科更好的一面，他需要让德拉科看到他更脆弱的一面。

哈利叹了口气，用手摸了摸他最著名的伤疤：“小天狼星今天死了，”他嘶哑地说：“嗯，几年前，五年级。我在三年级的时候认识他，发现他是无辜的…你一定听说过这个故事，我几乎没怎么见过他，但他是我见过的最像父母的人。我什么都不用担心，畅所欲言…我告诉他的比我告诉任何人的都多，”他看向别处：“他太年轻了，他的生活太艰难了。”泪水刺痛了他那绿色的眼睛，他暗自诅咒自己，他不想向任何人展示他的脆弱，尤其是他身边的人。

冰凉纤细的手指轻轻地滑过哈利的头发，穿过他的手指。它们把他的手从头上挪开，然后把手放下来，放在两人中间沙发的一小块空位上。谁也没说什么，只是默默地看着他们缠绕在一起的手指。

慢慢地，哈利的肩膀放松下来，他的眼皮开始变得沉重，他发现自己靠在枕头上，他疲惫地朝德拉科笑了笑，德拉科紧紧地握着他的手，灰色的眼睛睁得大大的。他不知道德拉科是怎么知道该怎么做，但他很高兴另一个人抓住了这个机会，他希望这对他俩都有所帮助。而这是他入睡前的最后一个念头。

一年后，他们分享了初吻。

三年后，当泰迪在朋友家时，他们坐在同一个公寓里。他们来回递着一瓶火焰威士忌。他们整个晚上都很安静，但很快就打破了沉默。

“养大泰迪的感觉怎么样？”德拉科问道。

当哈利想起他的教子时，他的脸上露出了亲切的笑容：“有时候挺艰难的，”他承认：“但我无论如何也不会放弃他，这很有趣。你会…你会做得很好。”

德拉科嘲笑他:“如果我成为一名父亲的话，绝对是个噩梦。”

哈利哼了一声：“如果以那种态度的话，确实。”

他们现在25岁了，但他们的关系才开始没几年。有些夜晚比其他夜晚更有激情，但哈利发现他最喜欢这些夜晚。当他和德拉科互相蜷缩在一起，心满意足的时候，他知道并不是欲望让他的爱人留在那里，而是真正的吸引力，甚至爱。

哈利转过头，捕捉住金发男人的嘴唇：“你和泰迪应该找个时间出去玩玩，”他低声说：“他喜欢你。”

德拉科犹豫了：“除非你想发生一些不可挽回的损失。”

哈利笑了：“梅林，我从没想过把你们两个单独留下，你们会把这地方毁掉的。”

德拉科推了推他的胳膊，哈利的笑声渐渐平息下来。

他们走了很长的路，这是肯定的。他们经受的考验比大多数夫妇都要多，但哈利认为正是因为这样，他们才更坚强。德拉科已经抛弃了他的大部分偏见，哈利也学会使自己的感情更加的奔放，对他来说更健康。而且他很快就明白让德拉科解决一个难题能让他得到快乐和满足。

哈利喜欢这种新生活。他喜欢早上醒来，读着德拉科肩上的字，然后忘掉它们，让那些命中注定的字无意间说出来，让自己大吃一惊。这是一种很好的强化，他们仍然是注定要在一起的，不管他们如何争吵，也不管他们的日子看起来多么的不抱希望。

他从没想过他会这么快乐。他的童年是如此的缺乏爱，而现在每天都能得到无限的爱——并且能给予另一个人同样多的爱——这是难以置信的。

“哈利？”德拉科柔和的声音打破了夜晚的寂静。

格兰芬多又转过头来，睡意朦胧地笑了：“怎么？”

“我…我很高兴我们尝试了一下。”

哈利用双臂搂住他男朋友的肩膀，把他拉得更近了。

“我也是，”他低声说:“我也是。”


End file.
